Misdreavous525 Total Pokemon All Stars
Misdreavous525 announced he was working on continuing his long paused and legendary Total Pokemon series with Total Pokemon All Stars. He posted this preview showing the contestants: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzWxwy6_48g In addition, on his personal wikia (which you should all visit for more in depth information on this series) he explains that he divided the contestants into six teams based on how they played in the first four seasons. Rankings are according to their player profiles on his personal wikia. TPI=Total Pokemon Island, TPA=Total Pokemon All Stars, TPWT=Total Pokemon World Tour, TPL=Total Pokemon Live http://misdreavous525sofficialtppage.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Pokemon_Allstars_Characters Team Alliance Furfrou Players who often formed alliances as soon as possible, or were dragged into them * Ambipom (M) * Bella Lee the Bellossom (F) TPI: 23rd, TPA: 8th, TPWT: 11th, TPL: 1st * Bronzong (M) TPI: 24th * Espeon (F) TPI: 5th * Gallade * Grumpig TPA: 34th * Lapras * Mantine TPI: 20th, TPA: 7th * Milotic TPA: 6th * Musharna * Tangrowth TPA: 13th * Vaporeon Team Floaters Diancie Players who Miltank/Misdreavous525 considered floaters and got far by general likability or being a non-threat, along with a few ironic choices like Houndoom) * Banette * Delcatty TPI: 31st, TPA: 17th * Hippowdon TPI: 14th * Houndoom TPI: 1st, TPA: 50th * Illumise * Kangaskhan * Minun * Ninetales TPI: 16th * Plusle * Solrock * Tropius * Zoroark Team Grab Bag Hoopa Players who fit multiple categories or needed further screentime and development * Drifblim TPI: 29th, TPA: 12th * Girafarig TPA: 1st * Gliscor TPA: 11th * Hitmonchan * Lickilicky * Magmortar TPI: 8th, TPA: 44th * Mamoswine * Mismagius TPI: 18th, TPA: 22nd * Seaking * Swoobat * Togekiss * Xatu Team Popularity Xerneas Players who were either universally loved or hated by fans * Cherrim TPI: 4th, TPA: 30th * Dragonite * Glaceon * Gothitelle * Jolteon * Jynx TPI: 15th, TPA: 41st * Medicham TPA: 15th * Luvdisc TPA: 35th * Primeape * Probopass * Toxicroak TPA: 4th * Wailord TPI: 36th, TPA: 40th, Team Skills Zygarde Consists of players who displayed some sort of special skill while competing, along with some less proven talent. * Absol (F) TPWT: 59th, TPL: 9th * Chimecho (M) TPI: 22nd, TPWT: 62nd * Dodrio (M) TPI: 39th, TPWT: 4th, TPL: 47th * Drapion (M) TPWT: Winner, TPL: 102nd * Flareon (F) TPWT: 31st * Garchomp (F) TPI: 28th, TPA: 20th, TPL: 3rd * Hitmontop (M) TPWT: 26th, TPL: 72nd * Mesprit (F) TPWT: 39th, TPL: 30th * Rapidash (F) TPI: 35th, TPA: 2nd, TPL: 100th * Samurott (M) TPL: 52nd * Sceptile (M) TPI: 11th, TPA: 42nd, TPWT: 45th, TPL: 32nd * Vespiquen (F) TPI: 6th, TPA: 19th, TPWT: Runner Up, TPL: 103rd Team Smarts Yveltal Players known for their intelligence, or the contrary for irony. * Gardevoir (F) TPA: 33rd, TPL: 37th * Lanturn (F) TPI: 12th, TPA: 26th, TPL: 46th * Luxray (M) TPI: 9th, TPA: 27th, TPWT: 34th, TPL: 51st * Metagross (M) TPI: 37th, TPA: 43rd, TPL: 5th * Persian (M) TPA: 5th, TPWT: 65th/22nd * Purugly (F) TPI: 10th, TPA: 10th, TPWT: 9th, TPL: 87th * Reuniclus (M) TPL: 36th * Roserade (F) TPWT: 10th, TPL: 80th * Steelix (M) TPWT: 32nd, TPL: 70th/20th * Shaymin (F) TPA: 14th, TPL: 51st * Umbreon (M) TPI: 3rd, TPWT: 50th, TPL: 41st * Wigglytuff (F) TPI: 27th, TPWT: 15th, TPL: 21st Additionally, Misdreavous525 revealed two more contestants added to the season to bring the total to 74: * Lumineon (F) TPA: 23rd, TPL: 46th * Ursaring (M) TPWT: 13th, TPL: 61st It's unknown what effect this will have on the team formations since there is now uneven numbers, but more information will follow. Player representation by season * 26 of the 39 contestants in Total Pokemon Island will return, the exceptions being runner up Azumarill, 7th place Jumpluff, 13th place Blissey, and earlier boots: Porygon-Z (17th), Staraptor(19th), Clefable(21st), Nidoking(25th), Exploud(26th), Spiritomb(30th), Poliwrath(32nd), Lopunny(33rd), Gastrodon(34th), and Slaking(38th). * 29 of the 50 contestants in Total Pokemon Action will return. The only players who made the merge this season who will not return for All Stars are Spiritomb(3rd) and Carnivine(9th). Debutants of this season not returning are Carnivine, Leafeon(18th), Flygon(21st), Rampardos(25th), Furret(28th), Castform(31st), Unown(32nd), Zangoose(36th), Dugtrio(45th), and Lunatone(48th). Pre Episodes These were used to explain some story elements and other happenings that occurred between Total Pokemon Live and Total Pokemon All Stars. About 10 years have taken place during that time and the players' lives have changed a lot during that period. Episode 1 * Ninetales became a pop star, giving up her past as a beauty queen. Her husband Hippowdon pushed her to follow her dream and make the career change. But the price of even further fame meant she spent very little time with Hippowdon or Ninedon, missing the latter's evolution along with other important life events. After some drama with another pop star Meloetta, she decided to take a break. Having gotten far in TPWT, she is hoping she can at least go a little further than that season and enjoy this opportunity to just focus on herself. Ninetales has pink died fur and a headset now. * Wigglytuff's friendship with Clefable was not repaired, and in fact got worse as Clefable took to her web show and Wigglytuff took to Jynx's talk show to further insult and defame each other. Wigglytuff also revealed why she went crazy in TPWT by explaining that around the final 15, Miltank and Alakazam (Mr.Zam) reveal which contestants are top 6 tier and ask the others to do something out of character that gets them eliminated. Wigglytuff is back on TPAS to prove to everyone she is the independent one, not Clefable. She also mentions Shuckle became a doctor which further made her seem like a gold digger. Wigglytuff has longer hair that goes to the length of her body now. Episode 2 * Primeape did not learn from the school of hard knocks that is reality shows and continued to be disrespectful in his daily life. Run ins with legendary Pokemon ended up injuring him to the point of becoming blind, needing a guide Stoutland to move around, and losing his legs and needing replacements. He refuses to believe in karma despite that being the likeliest explanation for his misfortunes. A further near death experience did make it clear to him that he should at least try to change his ways. * Tangrowth returned to school after her time on the show, in order to provide for her family. Things got complicated when her and Medicham's daughter Medigrowth started dating Gardoom, the son of Garchomp and Houndoom. Since Garchomp and Tangrowth were enemies for much of their time on the show, it was tough for Tangrowth to forgive and forget. Likewise, Dragonite had a tough time convincing Garchomp to be respectful to Tangrowth for the sake of their children. Ultimately they both tried to become friends again and it ended up working out. Episode 3 * Metagross ended up getting in contact with his birth parents, who both made several upgrades and experiments to improve their intelligence at expense of any emotion and personality. Against Furret's wishes, Metagross spent more time with them and agreed to be upgraded in order to become the smartest Metagross possible, with the memory of his defeat to Bellossom in an academic challenge in the final 5 of TPL fresh in his mind. This does essentially turn him into an emotionless cyborg. * Grumpig and his wife Lanturn competed in a lot of dance shows to follow their passion, at the expense of their parenting. Their daughter ended up inviting boys to their house while Grumpig was away, which made him question whether he is too lenient as a father and if that is a reflection of his own upbringing and actions as a teenager. He is nonetheless excited to have another chance of playing Total Pokemon because he wants to do better than he's ever done, especially after a disappointing early exit in TPL. Episode 4 * Seaking pursued a signing career, though her husband Xatu was worried at first because having that amount of fame and attention was what caused her to be a compulsive liar in the first place. Nonetheless, she went through with it though signs of her old personality started to come back. She made the decision to quit when her manager Oricorio tried to force her into a world tour. Having lived her dream, she stepped away from the spotlight for her own sake. * Drapion had some trouble at home, though he managed to become a college professor and became accepting of her former hidden nerd status. Roserade and Drapion's son Draperade started to act up, and Roserade started acting strange and moved to live with her mother. Seeking help, Bella Lee's advice proved unhelpful. Drapion is hoping he can last long enough in this All Star season to figure out what's going on with Roserade and fix his family issues. Episode 5 * Luxray finds himself in a mid life crisis. He decides to continue his musician career but some of his fans started calling him old. Luxray was in denial, as shown through his telling of the story in overusing words such as "epic" and "cool". He asked Misray, his and Mismagius's daughter, if he was old or not. Misray bluntly and probably inconsiderately told her father he was old. This upset Mismagius and she warned her daughter that if Luxray does anything stupid because of this, it would be her fault. Not long after she said that, Luxray appeared with a mohawk and having shaved off some of his chest hair/fur. * Roserade, like Drapion, has suffered due to developments in their family life. Draperade's teenage years have taken a toll on the Poison type parents. Their son has gotten involved with the wrong crowd and continued to act up as he grew older. He was especially rude to his mother Roserade and even attacked her with Poison Sting, which outraged Drapion. The final straw was Draperade and his friends being caught selling drugs. Luckily for Roserade, their Total Pokemon friend Magmortar was the police officer who caught him, so instead of jail time he sent Draperade to rehab. Roserade let herself go at that point and moved in with her mother. Episode 6 * Mismagius and Girafarig were not happy to be seated next to each other due to the drama between their kids. Misray and Ursarig started dating, but Misray pressured Ursarig to have sex. Ursarig initially refused, which caused Misray to cheat on Ursarig with Marowak and Phione's son and got pregnant at 17. These developments caused Girafarig to see Mismagius in a negative light since she was responsible for raising a perceived horrible daughter. Though Mismagius was pissed at her daughter, she defended her and this was the cause of a feud between Mismagius and Girafarig (though Luxray and Ursaring remain on good terms). Both of them don't care how well they do as long as they make it farther than the other player. Episode 7 * Reuniclus lived a fairly simple life after Total Pokemon Live, having married an Alolan Raichu and they had a kid. His eccentric tendencies caused him to follow a garbage truck and he put a lot of random items in his body to form his current appearance, most notably containing an electric guitar on his head and poke balls on either arm. * Flareon came back to the show because she feels she has been unfairly judged compared to the other contestants. Her brothers and sisters all competed long enough to show their good and bad sides, where as the show mostly focused on Flareon's bad side. Her Eeveelution family got their own reality show called "Keeping Up With the Hydro Pumps (Hydro Pump being their last name)". The show was since cancelled due to an on the set injury involved their children. This episode will serve as the backstory episode for the other Eeveelutions as well. Episode 8 * Sceptile was asked by his wife Meganium and her father to actually get a job instead of coasting off of Meganium's family's wealth. His friend Magmortar gave Sceptile the idea of coming up with an invention that could be the beginning of a business. Sceptile ended up designing cosplay parts called "Poke Parts", becoming an instant success. In the process however, he loses his previous lovable and easy going personality and becomes more snobby. * Drifblim had trouble adjusting to her family life because although she loves Exploud and their daughter Exblim, Drifblim's family was not accepting of Drifblim marrying a different species of Pokemon and having a fusion Pokemon kid. This might be simply to Drifblim coming from a southern classist (or species-ist, for lack of a better existing word) family. Drifblim enters the game distracted and upset at her family for judging her husband and child without even properly getting to know them. Episode 9 * Magmortar retells the story of how he, Houndoom, and Medicham became police officers. Despite facing a lot of adversity and a near death situation, Medicham faced his fears as saved the day. Houndoom and Magmortar were also successful in finding a career that suited their skills, and gave them a break from spending too much time with Cherrim and Garchomp. Houndoom has also visibly gained some weight. Notably, Magmortar has confirmed that he will be playing an independent game from Cherrim. To what extent remains to be seen. * Xatu had to overcome some tough mental battles to finally rid himself of his evil personality, "X-Factor". Seaking recommended he get help from Gardevoir since Xatu kept having recurring bad dreams. The sequence of events were strange ones, including Xatu running into Carnivine and Azumarill randomly, but ultimately he conquered his demons. Episode 10 * Bellossom and her large family of adopted and wedlocke kids, including her and Nidoking's child and her and Flygon's child, visited her mother Vileplume. However, it turns out the visit was just so Vileplume could assess and judge Bellossom's life choices. She shunned her entire family since Bellossom did not choose a Grass type to be her husband. Bellossom ran off, only for her to run into Starmie and Starmie helped console her. Ultimately Bellossom got her revenge but getting one of her ex boyfriend, Giratina, to threaten Vileplume into accepting her. * Probopass, much to the disagreement of his wife Lickilicky, joined a fight club, in which Hitmontop and Mesprit were ultimately more successful. Despite Probopass constantly getting beat up, it made him a stronger person. Being one of the more obscure members of this cast, Probopass is hoping this will be his breakout season. Hitmontop and Mesprit also can't wait to set their own personal bests with some deep runs this season. Episode 11 * Chimecho's new appearance with a rainbow on his tail confirms that since his latest Total Pokemon appearance, he came out as gay. This happened after Blissey and him married and had a kid, but afterwards they broke up. They remained good friends, and Chimecho wanted to bring Blissey and Froslass to a drag show in Castelia City. Blissey tried to be as accepting as possible but to varying degrees of success. Chimecho sees her effort and Blissey roots for Chimecho to do well this season. * Garchomp talks about life after her controversial performance in Total Pokemon Live, finishing 3rd place but having played a tough and disloyal game. She competed in a tradition in her family called the dragon tournament. Her good friend and former contestant Dragonite also participated as well and they both won. Both Garchomp and Dragonite plan to compete with a different approach than in their respective previous seasons. Episode 12 * Persian and Purugly have divorced since their time in the competition. Purugly has Machamp and Blaziken as bodyguards. While Purugly and Persian were living in Purugly's father's mansion, where Persian was being abusive toward Purugly on account of the steroids Persian was taking to get muscular. Purugly's dad arranged Machamp and Blaziken to be her bodyguards but wants Purugly to wait until the moment is right for their family image to be divorced. Purugly is hoping to redeem herself this season. She doesn't care how far she goes as long as she fixes the friendships she broke or hindered. Persian however feels Purugly had it coming and is hoping he can show his side of the story. Episode 13 * Lickilicky tried to tell her story but Miltank decided not to allow her story to air, claiming that it would be a boring repeat of Probopass's story and no one cares or remembers her. Lickilicky then goes into confessional saying she will prove Miltank wrong this season, foreshadowing her role as one of the main villains this season. Episode 14 * Gardevoir recalls her experiences as a designer, trying to realize a dream of hers. She gets offered a job by Furret before realizing Furret isn't necessarily fit to be running a design company and gets caught in a feud between Jumpluff and Furret. Unable to get them to make amends, Gardevoir left Furret's company and began working with Jumpluff and became a successful designer. Gardevoir hopes to leave a lasting impression this season after being eliminated in the group elimination in Total Pokemon Live. * Hippowdon had a tough time being a single dad of Ninedon, thinking there was some moments he could've used a female presence to handle some awkward situation (like "the talk"). His friends Drapion, Ursaring, and Stantler were not very helpful since they had sons. Hippowdon then turns to Ninetales who video chatted while Ninetales on tour. Hippowdon asks for Ninetales to come back home, and Ninetales agrees saying she misses her both. Porygon Z helped Hippowdon get a new look to impress Ninetales and win her over again. Their relationship isn't entirely resolved yet.